Periwinkle's Trip
by Kelly Min
Summary: This is an episode/story about Periwinkle and his owner (me) Kelly, taking a trip to the zoo. Blue and Steve and you get to go along. ^.^ I'm really very proud of this one. ** I want to dedicate this story to Steve Burns; you shall be missed **
1. Peri-Perfect

I'd like to title this episode of Blue's Clues, Periwinkle's Trip. Blue's Clues does NOT belong to me. You all know this. XP Oh and for your information, this is not some Steve-slaying/Blue-slaying/Steve/Blue perverse deal, it's a TRUE BLUE episode because this author happens to love the show. Thank you. :D  
  
~|~  
  
Now the start, is different. Instead of coming up Blue's walkway, it's Periwinkle's. Periwinkle looks out of the right hand side window and waves.  
  
"Hi out there... it's me, Periwinkle. Come on in!"   
  
On the door, there's a dog door, in this case, cat door. The 'camera' will go through that instead of through the door. Kind of like when we went through Blue's door in the movie.  
  
Going through, Periwinkle is waiting. As soon as we're in the door, he'll jump and wiggle his ears.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it. Today I'm going on a trip back to the city. I've invited Blue and Steve. Do you want to come too?"   
  
"Yes!" Kids say.  
  
"Peri-Perfect! I'll go tell Kelly." Periwinkle hops off, and the 'camera' follows. Periwinkle goes through the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Kelly is putting a few things in her purse. She's wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Not to mention blue shoes.   
  
"Hi Periwinkle. Oh... who's this?" Kelly'll ask, looking to the screen.  
  
"This is my friend. They wanna come with us to the city." Periwinkle said, hopping on the bed. Kelly smiled and scritched behind Periwinkle's ears.   
  
"Oh sure, that's great. We're all going in my van. Steve and Blue should be here any minute. Do you know them?" Kelly asks to the screen.  
  
"Yes!" Kids say.  
  
"Great. Periwinkle, why don't you and your friend go wait for Steve and Blue? I'll be out in just a minute." Kelly says as Periwinkle nods.   
  
"Come on." Periwinkle says, and the camera follows him to the front door. A few moments pass, and then the doorbell rings. Kelly comes in from the left side to open the door. It's Steve and Blue. Steve has on his green cap and has a camera in his hands.  
  
"Hi Steve, Hi Blue." Kelly'll pat Blue on the head, who'll run in a circle and then stomps her feet with a smile on her face.   
  
"Hi Kelly, Hi Periwinkle." Steve'll say.   
  
"Steve, Steve!" Periwinkle will call as he hops over. "Look who's here." Periwinkle will motion to the camera. Steve'll look and smile.  
  
"Oh... it's you. So this is where you were... it's great to see you again. Blue, look who it is!" Steve will tell Blue. Who'll bark a "who?" and then see the camera and give a happy bark and jump up and lick the screen.  
  
"Are you coming with us to the city?" Steve will ask.   
  
Silence, for a change. But it's a yes, no matter what.   
  
"You are? Great!" Steve'll grin. Blue'll dance again.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Kelly will ask.   
  
"Yup, all set." Periwinkle will say. Blue will nod.   
  
"Yes!" The kids will answer.  
  
"All set." Steve will answer.  
  
"Great, then let's go. Follow me." Kelly will open the garage door and we'll see a big purple van. Kelly will get in the front, with Periwinkle beside her. Steve and Blue will sit in the row behind them. The 'camera' will be behind Steve and Blue.   
  
"Everybody buckled?" A nod of everyone's heads, and then Kelly starts the car and is on her way.   
  
"Wow... this is so neat. I've never been to the city, have you?" Steve will ask the camera.  
  
"No."   
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll enjoy it." Steve nods.  
  
"Perwinkle, why don't you guys play spot the car?" Kelly offers. Periwinkle nods.  
  
"I love that game!" Periwinkle exclaims.  
  
"Spot the car? What's that?" Steve will ask.  
  
"It's a car game. For long trips. We pick a car color and then pick a number of how many cars we'll see and then it's someone else's turn." Periwinkle explains.  
  
"I'll go first. White cars, and two!" Periwinkle looks out his window, spying one almost  
instantly.  
  
"There's one...!" He says. Then watches for a while, and then finds a second one.   
  
"There's two!" He smiles. "Okay, now it's your turn Steve." Periwinkle says.   
  
"Ooo. I think I'm gonna need your help. Will you help me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Thanks, cool. Okay, so... which color?"  
  
"Green!"  
  
"And what about... numbers?"   
  
"One!"   
  
"Okay, I've decided to spot one green car. Let's look out the window and see if we can find one! Come on!" Everyone save Kelly looks out the window, and when one is spotted, all four exclaim, "There it is!" Steve smiles.  
  
"Wow this IS fun... and look, it's a truck. I love trucks. Okay Blue, it's your turn." Blue nods, barking "blue" as the color and "three" as the number. It takes a bit, but she actually spies three in a row. She jumps twice and smiles. Barking her victory.  
  
"Now it's your turn..." Periwinkle says, but before the camera makes a decision, a lot of tall buildings came into view. Blue barked a "wow..." and Steve looked out the window in awe. Periwinkle jumped around in his seat.   
  
"We're here, it's the city!" Periwinkle cries.   
  
"Wow... it's so -big-... and -tall-..." Steve says. Driving into the city, she found a parking garage and drove into it, stopping to take a ticket, and then driving up a few levels and parking. Turning off the car, she got out and went to the trunk, taking out a picnic basket. Periwinkle hops out of the car, Blue follows, and then Steve. Kelly presses a button on her keyring and the car locks.   
  
Periwinkle takes out the blanket. He carries it on his back like a backpack. Steve and Blue would watch as Kelly would shut the trunk and smile to everyone.   
  
"We're going to the zoo... followed by a picnic in the park." Kelly said. "How's that sound?"   
  
"Sounds great!" Steve would exclaim, Blue would romp around. Periwinkle would just wiggle his ears.   
  
"Well the zoo isn't too far from here." Kelly would say as they stepped into the elevator, pressing the bottom floor. Everyone follows. "And I promised Periwinkle he'd see the Penguins, they're his favorite." Periwinkle nods. As they desend to the bottom floor.  
  
"Yeah, Penguins are funny. They waddle, like this..." He waddled like a Penguin, giggling.   
  
"Hey, let's all waddle like a Penguin!" Kelly says, and everyone does so, ending up chuckling. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, showing them a pedestrian crosswalk, and a signal, on both ends. On the other side, the zoo. Giggling and laughter is heard from within, as well as many animal noises.  
  
"Now, everyone hold hands. We need to be safe crossing the street." Kelly reminds as she presses the red button on the signal, watching, waiting for it to turn to the walk sign.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Blue and Periwinkle take paws, and Kelly and Steve take arms, and they do that just as the signal turns to walk. The look both ways and the four cross quickly. When they arrive at the other side, Kelly goes off to buy some tickets.  
  
"Hey Steve, what are your favorite animal?" Periwinkle asks.  
  
"Oh that's easy, the tigers. They're so... FEROCIOUS! RAWR!" Steve'll roar and chuckle. So will Blue and Periwinkle.   
  
"What's your favorite animal?" Steve will ask the camera. Silence.  
  
"Oh... neat. They sound great." Steve will answer. Periwinkle will look to Blue.  
  
"Blue, what's YOUR favorite?" Blue spins, and pawprints the screen.   
  
"Oh! This is fantastic! A city game of Blue's Clues!" Steve will say.  
  
Steve looks around. "But wait... we don't have my notebook." He'll look sad.   
  
"I know!" Periwinkle will hop. "Use your camera, Steve! It'll be like a notebook!" Steve gasps.  
  
"Peri, that's perfect! I'll take pictures of the clues." Steve'll grin as Kelly would return.  
  
"Come on you three, we've got lots of animals to see." Kelly will say as they all walk through  
the turnstyles with their tickets in hand, walking for a bit, they come upon the map.   
  
"Let's see... we're here... and here are the monkeys..." She'd point.. "The tigers..." Once again. "The penguins..." Again. "The ostriches..." Once more. "And the seals..." And one last time.  
  
"Wow... there's a lot of animals here..." Steve'll say. Kelly will nod. "Well, let's get going." Kelly would add as they all went in the direction she walked.   
  
"Oooo, here are the monkeys (chitters like a monkey)." Periwinkle would giggle as they all watched, the monkeys swung back and forth, and over branches, just being themselves. 


	2. The Zoo

[Chapter Two... Blue's Clues Hunt...]  
  
"That reminds me of a song." Perwinkle would add. "Two little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped it's head, momma called the doctor and the doctor said... no more monkeys jumping on the bed!"   
  
"Ooo! I know that one. Do you?" Steve asks the camera.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let's sing it together!" Steve says.  
  
"One little monkey jumping on the bed..." Steve.  
  
"She fell off and bumped her head..." Kelly.  
  
"Momma called the doctor..." Periwinkle.  
  
"And the doctor said..." Blue barked.  
  
"No more monkeys jumping on the bed!" Everyone, who ended up laughing.   
  
"This way to the tigers!" Kelly'd point as she roared. Periwinkle and Blue followed. Steve begins to, but the kids yell something.  
  
"Look! A clue!" On the sign near the monkey cage, there's a pawprint on the word 'Brown'.   
  
"What? A clue? Where?" Steve turns around, reaching for his camera. Seeing it almost instantly.  
  
"Oh... look at that, our... first Zoo Clue... heh, is this... word... 'Brown'. Well... you know what we need, our handy-dandy... camera-notebook!" He'd smile and take a picture. It was a poloroid, so the picture was instantly developed and came out of the camera.   
  
He'd put the picture in his pocket. "Come on!" He'd say as he rushed to catch up with the others. Blue and Periwinkle were hanging on the wall, watching as a mother tiger gave her cubs a bath.   
  
"Oh look Steve... aren't those cubs adorable?" Kelly smiled.   
  
"Yeah... and the mother tiger... is giving them a bath with her tongue. Awww." Steve would smile too. Kelly would look to her watch.  
  
"It's almost lunchtime... do you guys want to have lunch here instead?" There was a table right in the corner and in the shade.  
  
"I don't mind... do you?" Steve looked to the camera.  
  
"No."   
  
"Great, then let's eat." Steve sat across from Blue, and Periwinkle across from Kelly. They ate their sandwhiches and drank their juices, and then helped Kelly clean up the mess. After that, they went on to the Penguin tank. The Penguins were swimming and waddling all over the place.   
  
"Penguins are -my- favorite..." Periwinkle would say.  
  
"Ooo... look how they swim, they're so quick!" Steve'd add.  
  
Suddenly, as one jumped in... the water splashing up had a pawprint on it.  
  
"A clue, a clue!" The kids would cry.  
  
"A clue? You see a clue?" He'd look to the water. Another penguin would jump in and he'd then see it. "Oh... oh! A clue! On the... water! Time for our supery-dupery camera-notebook!" Steve'd say as he snaps a picture real fast.   
  
On the way to the Ostriches, Kelly spots a gift shop and walks in. Standing behind the counter, is a giraffe. She looks to them friendly-like and asks.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kelly would return the smile.   
  
"Yes please, I'd like to buy a penguin."   
  
"Of course, that will be two blue dollars." The giraffe would say as she retrieved and wrapped up the penguin. It was a stuffed plushie. For Periwinkle. Kelly would pay. Then the giraffe would look at Steve.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes, I... oooh! I'd like to buy this postcard that looks like my own living room." He'd point to the one he had been looking at. It did indeed look like the room where the thinking chair was.   
  
"Certainly, that will be one blue dollar." The giraffe smiled and wrapped the postcard and Steve handed her the money and then she would give him the bag.  
  
"Have a nice day." The giraffe would wave as they left and came to the Ostrich display.   
  
"Ostriches are my favorite, Steve... know why?" Kelly would smile, leaning over to look at them.  
  
"Ooo, I know... because they... stick there head in the sand!" Steve'd smile, watching as one did that. Kelly would chuckle.  
  
"No, because Steve... they lay the biggest eggs in the world." Kelly would point to an ostrich egg. Blue would bark "wow..." and Steve would say "wow...".  
  
"Hey look over here!" Periwinkle said, standing near what seemed to be a game with four buttons. Each a different color. "It's called 'name that animal...'. Wanna play?" Periwinkle asked.  
  
"Okay!" The kids say.  
  
Perwinkle pushed the first button. It made the noise of penguins. It took Steve a moment, but he got it.  
  
"That's the penguins." Periwinkle nodded and smiled, pressing the second one emitted a rather loud tiger growl.  
  
"Tiger!" Periwinkle would say. Pressing the third one, it let loose monkeys chittering.   
  
Blue jumped. "Monkeys!" She'd bark.   
  
"Wow... that was fun!" Blue, Kelly, and Periwinkle walked over to a bench to sit down. On the last button, was a pawprint.  
  
"Look Steve, a clue!"   
  
"Really?" He'd then look to the button. "Ooo, it must be this sound..." He'd say as he pressed it. Seals begin to bark. Steve shrugged.  
  
"Well... that sound must be our last clue... let's take a picture of the button, so we can remember what it was." Steve will say as he snaps a picture of a button.   
  
"Well, we have all three clues..." Steve will gasp. "We have all three clues... you know what time it is now... sit in our thinking chair!"  
  
"Thinking chair!"   
  
"But... wait... I don't have our thinking chair..." Sadness.  
  
"Your postcard!"   
  
"The postcard?" Steve will take it from his bag. "Oh...! Oh it looks like my thinking chair, but it's..."   
  
"Skiddo!" The kids will yell.  
  
"Oh! I should skiddo INTO the postcard, to sit in the chair! What a great idea!" Steve will smile.  
  
"Blue skiddo, we can too!" He'd do the dance and wind up right in the 'thinking chair'.   
  
"Okay... now that we're in our thinking chair, let's think... and we need to figure out, what's Blue's favorite animal... and our clues are..." Steve will take out his pictures.   
  
"The word brown... water... and this sound..." Seals barking. "Well what could be Blue's favorite animal... with the word brown... water... and this sound?"   
  
He thinks a bit. "Well... what if it was the... color brown... and it... it swam in the water... and made this sound...? What animal would that be...?"  
  
"A seal!"   
  
"A seal? A seal! Of course! That's it! A seal! We just figured out Blue's Clues!" Steve will smile and then jump up.   
  
"Blue skiddo, we can too!" He then skiddoed out of the postcard.  
  
"We just figured out Blue's Clues, we just figured out Blue's Clues, we just figured out Blue's Clues... 'cause we're really smart!" He'd sing and then approach the three.  
  
"Blue...! Is your favorite animal, the seals?"   
  
Blue would bark and nod.   
  
"Cool!"  
  
"And the seals are next, come on." Kelly would say as they walked to the seal exhibit. A male seal... a baby seal... and a few female seals were there.  
  
"Oh wow... seals are so cool." Steve would smile. "Hey... thanks for helping today, you did a really great job..." Steve will say into the camera.  
  
"Well, it's time we started back home." Kelly would say. Steve nods.  
  
"Well... this was so much fun, thank you again..." Steve would say to Kelly.   
  
"Now it's time for so long... but we'll sing just one more song... thanks for doing your part... you sure are smart... you know with me and you... and my dog Blue... we can do... anything... that we want to do..."   
  
"Bye, see you later, so long... see you next time..." Steve would add.  
  
"We can do... anything... that we want to do... we can do anything..." The kids would sing as they are waved goodbye by all of them and then fade to credits.  
  
[[ The end. ]] 


End file.
